


Don't Go Breaking His Heart

by halfwit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Benny, Benny and Dean are friends, Benny is a great friend, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean's whole family sucks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Late Valentine's Day Story, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Cas, One Shot, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Protective Benny, Shy Dean, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwit/pseuds/halfwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has had a crush on Dean Winchester all semester, but when Dean finally asks him out, Castiel doesn't take him seriously. Benny has a heart-to-heart chat with Cas to get him to see the error of his ways and Cas has to try to make everything right between he and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Breaking His Heart

Castiel Novak stood in shock in the middle of the cafeteria. Never in a million years would he had expected what had just happened to him. Things like this didn’t happen to boys like him - these things only happened in movies. Because things like this don’t happen to him, it may explain why he handled the situation like a complete and total jackass. But, wait, that’s getting ahead of the story.

The morning began the same as most do for the young Novak. He got out of bed, dreading what the day had in store for him. He knew he had a Calculus exam and he was behind in writing his history paper, but that’s what he gets for double majoring in Accounting and Medieval Societies. His parents wanted him to have a viable degree when he graduated - and since they were paying the bills, he agreed to major in something practical (and boring) like accounting. However, since he already was enrolled in classes, it didn’t hurt to have another major, something he was interested in, so he decided on Medieval Societies. It didn’t hurt that he had the biggest crush in the world on one of his classmates, who looked like he was one of the Greek statues they talked about.

Okay, so he had more than a little crush on Dean Winchester, but who really could blame him? The younger man was beautiful. He was a sophomore to Cas’ junior, but not only was he one of the most attractive men Castiel ever had seen, he was sweet and kind and intelligent, but never liked to brag about himself. In short, Castiel thought Dean was all kinds of perfect, which is why he never would make a move. Plus, Dean usually was surrounded by his friends, foremost of whom was the imposing figure of Benny Lafitte. Sure, Cas never saw Benny and Dean doing anything to make think they were together, but they were close in a way that normal friends typically were not. So, yeah, Castiel didn’t think he had a chance.

Dean always had been friendly with Cas, and was more than happy to work on papers and projects together. Sure, Dean had invited Cas to hang out and watch movies and have pizza, but that was just what friends did, right? Not that Cas had that many friends to be able to judge.

So, all of these things led to where he was now, standing in the middle of the cafeteria, shock etched into his features, and completely speechless. Because, yeah, Dean Winchester had just asked him to be his Valentine’s Day date.

“Cas? Man? You there? Did I break you?” Dean’s voice jostled him out of his reverie. It was then that Castiel realized he hadn’t responded to the other man’s question.

“It’s okay man, I get it,” Dean said walking away. “We’ll just pretend that this never happened and I didn’t make the biggest jackass out of myself ever.”

Part of Castiel’s brain was screaming at him to do something, tackle him, say yes, tell him you want to be with him forever and always and get married and have his adopted babies. The other part of Castiel’s brain was telling him this was all a sick joke that Dean was just messing with him, no one would want to go out with a socially awkward hermit, especially not someone as perfect as Dean.

While in the middle of this internal war with himself, Castiel never realized that Dean had walked away, and that he never gave the other boy an answer. When reality came back to him, Cas found that he was still stopped in the middle of the cafeteria, pizza long since cold as he stood there. He shook himself and wondered if that really happened, or if it had been a vivid hallucination brought on by too many hours of studying?

The answer became clear as he approached his next class. Castiel just started to walk up the steps to the Carver History Annex when he felt a large hand grip his bicep none too gently.

“Yer a complete a total asshole, Castiel Novak,” were the first words he heard, rumbled by a burly man holding Cas’ arm like he wanted to rip it from his body and hit him over the head with it.

Cas blinked and finally was able to make sense of the fact that Benny Lafitte was standing in front of him, rage pouring off the older man in waves.

“I’m sorry?” Castiel questioned, not sure what he did to upset the other man. They didn’t have any classes together, and the only reason that Cas even knew Benny was because of the other man’s friendship with Dean, and Cas may or may not have tried to learn everything he could about the young Winchester in as completely innocent and non-stalkery way as possible.

“I said, yer a complete and total asshole,” Benny rumbled, his Cajun drawl sounding even stronger because of his anger.

“I don’t know what I have done to offend you, we don’t even know each other,” Castiel tried to defend.

“You hurt my boy’s feelings,” Benny stated, pushing Castiel roughly against the brick of the history annex. “I’ve told him all along he’s too good for the likes’a you, but he wanted ta try. I told him it wasn’t a good idea, but he wouldn’t listen ta me. And it kills me that I was right. Ya humiliated him in the cafeteria, and now he’s back at his apartment so upset that he won’t even come out ta go ta class.

“Ya think it’s easy for him? Everyone in his life has let him down. Dad kicked him out when he found out he was gay? Momma died when he was younger. Brother don’t speak ta him because he thinks Dean’s stupid. Ya think this is some kinda joke?”

Castiel’s brain was trying to keep up with what was going on, with the information he had just been given. He didn’t know any of what Benny had just told him. He and Dean had talked plenty of times, but they never talked about their families too much. Castiel’s family tolerated him, as long as he did what they wanted, and he knew deep down they loved him. He only was realizing that Dean never spoke of his family. In Castiel’s own insecurities, he had crushed the younger boy’s confidence, something he never wanted to do. He didn’t know.

“I-I-I didn’t know,” Castiel choked out. “I didn’t know any of that about Dean.”

Benny took a step back and evaluated the man in front of him, looking for the lie. When he was assured the darker haired boy was telling the truth, Benny’s face went white.

“ _Merde_ ,” Benny cursed under his breath. “I really messed up. He never told ya any of this, and here I go blundering in and making it all the worse.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Castiel said, hurrying over Benny’s freak out. “I thought he was messing with me. I don’t get out much, and I kinda thought you and he were together.”

Benny’s face flushed with heat at Cas’ statement.

“He don’t think of me like that, brotha,” the other man replied, some warmth lacing his words instead of the cold anger of before. “I shoulda listened ta him before charging in here half-cocked. I just don’t like anything bad to happen ta him. He’s my friend, and he’s been hurt so much before that I don’t want to see him hurt again.”

Castiel nodded, understanding where the other man was coming from. If Dean was his, he would want to protect him and love him and shield him from everything he could, too. That’s when the lightbulb went off and Cas realized, Dean could be his.

“Benny,” Cas said, cautiously, not wanting to upset the other man. “I need to fix this. I want to make this right for Dean.”

The older man eyed Castiel with mild distrust and appeared to war with himself over what he should do next. In the end, he nodded, seeming to give Cas the go-ahead.

“He’s at his apartment,” Benny conceded. “Be sure to bring him pie as an apology. Can’t tell ya how many times pie’s made him forgive me when I’ve done something stupid.”

“You’re a good friend, Benny,” Cas said with a small smile. “But, one thing before I go?”

“What’s that, brotha?”

“Can I have my arm back?” Castiel looked down to where Benny still had his upper arm in a vice grip.

“Yeah, sure,” the older man said, pulling off with a sheepish smile, making him look less threatening, more like a giant teddy bear than he had moments before. “But, Novak?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t break his heart,” Benny threatened, eyes narrowed, and a feral grin spreading across his face. “If you break his heart, I will have ta break you, and they won’t find ya where I’ll put ya.”

Castiel nodded, fear lacing down his spine. He knew this was not an idle threat, but he didn’t plan on breaking Dean’s heart, so he hoped he wouldn’t have to worry about meeting Benny in any dark alleys in the near future.

Turning away from the annex, Cas knew he wasn’t going to the rest of his classes that day, he quickly made a list in his head of all the places he was going to have to go to put his plan in motion.

Which is how, two hours later, Castiel Novak was ringing the doorbell of Dean Winchester’s tiny apartment. Cas had been here many times before, but somehow this felt different. It wasn’t a study date, it wasn’t a “teach Cas pop culture” date, it was a real date - even though Dean didn’t know it at the moment.

Cas waited nervously for Dean to answer the door. After a minute of no response, he pressed the button again, hoping that Dean still was at home. His plan would be more than a little ruined if Dean had decided to go out somewhere and drown his sorrows over Cas’ stupidity.

“Coming,” Dean’s voice mumbled sleepily from inside.

Dean opened the door to find Cas standing on his doorstep, dressed in his too big tan overcoat, and a dark suit, complete with crookedly tied blue necktie.

“Cas?” Dean questioned, wondering if he still was asleep.

After Cas rejected him in the cafeteria, Dean went back to his apartment and proceeded to deal with heartbreak the true Winchester way, with lots of rocky road ice cream. He ate until he thought he was going to be sick, and then threw himself on his couch to sleep away his humiliation. Pinching himself discreetly, the pain made Dean aware that he was truly awake, he was not dreaming Castiel Novak standing on his doorstep, dressed for a date, and holding what looked to be one hundred shopping bags.

“May I come in?” Cas asked, eyes looking nervous, as though he was expecting Dean to turn him away.

Dean wasn’t sure if this was a trick or not, but he decided to give Cas the benefit of the doubt, so he stood out of the way and motioned for the other man to come in.

As soon as Cas was across the threshold, he sat down his packages and turned to face Dean.

“I’m sorry,” he said, immediately.

“What for?” Dean asked, confused by what was going on. None of this made sense, Cas made it perfectly clear by his actions earlier that he was not interested in a relationship with Dean.

“I made an ass of myself earlier and left you under a false impression,” Castiel explained, walking slowly toward Dean, much like a predator stalks its prey.

Dean felt a little nervous, not sure what had gotten in to the other man, and he found himself backing up - like every cliche in every chick-flick film he secretly loved to watch.

“I didn’t think you really wanted to go on a date with me,” Castiel said, invading Dean’s personal space. “I thought you were making fun of poor, shy, nerdy Castiel who didn’t have a date for Valentine’s, so why not have the most attractive man on campus ask him out for a lark.”

“Cas…” Dean began.

“No,” Cas interrupted, placing a finger over Dean’s lips to stop his protests. “Let me finish.”

Dean found himself nodding in assent, captivated by the cerulean depths of Cas’ eyes. He’d never noticed quite how blue they were, but from this close, it was as though he were looking into the bluest waters. They were so close that Cas’ words rumbled from his chest and vibrated through Dean’s own.

“I never thought that you might honestly be interested in going out with me like that,” Cas continued, one hand snaking its way forward to find the natural indentation of Dean’s waist to pull the taller man closer to him.

Dean’s breath was coming out in shorter pants, he still was unsure exactly what Castiel had in store for him, but it was hard to deny he was turned on by what was going on. Dean had been so starved for gentle affection that the touches Castiel was given to him were revving him up more than he thought possible.

“When I stopped to think about it, I realized I was an ass,” Castiel admitted, leaning forward to rub his warm cheek against Dean’s five-o’clock shadow. “You have never given me any indication that you are anything other than warm, generous, loyal, and compassionate. I had no reason to doubt your sincerity, except my own insecurities. Once I stopped to think about it, and had a lovely conversation with your friend, Benny, I realized I could be missing out on something pretty fantastic.”

Dean felt like he was drowning in a puddle of sensuality and lust, but when Cas mentioned Benny, it was like ice had been dumped over his head, cooling whatever fires had been burning.

“Did Benny put you up to this?” Dean demanded, trying to wrestle himself out of Castiel’s embrace. “Are you just doing this because Benny threatened you?”

Castiel may be slightly shorter than Dean, but he still was strong, and he was able to keep Dean from pushing away from him.

“He didn’t put me up to anything,” Castiel replied. “He just made me realize that I may be walking away from the greatest thing in my life without trying it.”

Dean’s eyes looked haunted, like he didn’t quite believe what Castiel was saying.

“I was wrong,” Cas said, his lips and tongue tracing the shell of Dean’s ear, causing the other man’s eyes to roll closed as he gasped slightly in pleasure. “I have a difficult time trusting people. I am not the most socially adept person, and I sometimes miss cues when people give them to me. I’m a little slow, but I think I have caught up now.”

Castiel continued to move his lips from Dean’s ear, placing tiny kisses along his jaw, and down his neck, before continuing back up to place a soft kiss at the corner of Dean’s lips. Pulling back slightly, both men were panting, desire thrumming through them and infiltrating the air with their combined arousals.

“I don’t want to miss any more cues,” Castiel said, looking Dean straight in the eyes - blue seeking confirmation from green. “So, I was wondering if the offer still stood?”

“What offer?” Dean asked, somewhat breathlessly. He would find it in himself later to be ashamed at how quickly he cracked under Cas’ onslaught.

“Can I be your Valentine?” he asked sincerely.

Dean thought about it for a moment. He should make the other man suffer, he should draw this out. But, he didn’t want their relationship - if that was what this was the beginning of - to be founded on games (at least not those kind of games). He didn’t want to make Cas question his feelings.

“Only if I can be yours, too?”

Castiel’s reply was a ferocious kiss that began in the living room and ended in the bedroom.

“Can’t wait to see what you’ll have planned for next Valentine’s Day,” Dean joked much later between cherry-pie flavored kisses.

Castiel groaned good-naturedly. “How about we see what we can do for our first date, first?”

Dean agreed and the two men spent the rest of the night watching cheesy movies and gorging on sugar. It was the best Valentine’s Day either of them could have imagined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day and ended up with a killer three day migraine that took me out of commission. This is a little different than most things that I write, so I hope you liked it. I experimented with some style and POV. I just wanted the boys to have a nice fluffy Valentine's. However, I still can't bring myself to write anything too explicit between them. Maybe I'll eventually get there.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Bleh? Comments and kudos always appreciated. Love you all <3!!!!


End file.
